


Chasing My Darling

by missgoldilocks



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoldilocks/pseuds/missgoldilocks
Summary: Chase x Darling FluffChaslingA continuation of the ending in Way Too Wonderland.Charmed by Darling Charming's strength and composure during their fight, Chase Redford takes it upon himself to win over his fair maiden's brave and beautiful heart. But will there be enough room for two heroes in this relationship?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Charling deserves more love! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or any of the characters within it.

  
The shrill clashing of the swords echoes through the Red Queen’s grand ballroom.

  
Guests flee from the ongoing disturbance as two armors red and white, imposing and large in stature, strike and block one another’s attacks.

  
“Alright, I yield! You win!” The red knight says in defeat after he crashes onto the floor from a vigorous kick by the white suit.

  
The white knight towers over the red night and casts a shadow on his opponent. The red knight holds his hand in front of him and takes off the helmet in as a sign of surrender. As he removes it, he reveals a face of awe and astonishment.

  
“What a knight! What skill! What power! What matter of man are you?”

  
The white knight hesitates and looks around the ballroom, feeling the gaze of the spectators around them, then takes a deep breath.

“Actually, I am no matter of man.”

“I’m a girl.”

With that, she pulls off the helmet to reveal her platinum blonde curls and a softer voice, different from what echoed from the inside of the helmet.

  
Darling Charming’s proud grin dazzles the crowd as the shocked guests start a cheer, ending the suspenseful silence from before the expectant reveal.

A look of bewilderment flashes through Chase Redford’s face as he stares astonished and wonderstruck.  
All this time, the one who had been fighting him so gallantly and heroically, matching his strength, speed, and stamina all in equal had been this petite girl. A girl who harbors so much chivalry in her that she could rival all the most respectful princes in the kingdom.

The noises echoing in the gigantic ballroom start to become murmurs as blood rushes to his cheeks.  
Everything seemed to move slower than ever in wonderland, and all he could see clearly was Darling as she hopped out of her armor gracefully to join her friends, who gushed over how brave and courageous she was.

She wrung her hands bashfully and giggled timidly.

All Chase could pay attention to, was her bright blue eyes and how her hair danced around her as she talked. Her face beamed with pride and she waved cheerfully as the crowd erupted into applause.

The young man snaps himself out of it, closes his gaping mouth, and taking takes a deep breath as he bends over to pick up his deep scarlet helmet.

  
With another big puff of air to steady his nerves, he maneuvers himself through the crowd to formally introduce himself.


	2. Introduction (continued)

With wide, confident strides Chase reaches the center of the ballroom where she was beaming widely, his armor clinking in unison to his heavy steps as he approaches the princess.

“Good evening to you fair maiden.” He says as he dips into a great bow.

“It gives me much pleasure duel with and meet you…my lady.” He starts appalled and confused by his own fluttery nerves which contributed to the small pause.

This was very strange indeed.

In all his previous encounters with other young women, he had always charmed them instantly without so much as word, and speak with them in a tone of mannerism and formality without a hitch.

Now in the presence of the girl before him, he somehow feels very self-conscious and stiff.

He clears his throat and tries again.

“My name is Chase Redford, and I am pleased to be in your acquaintance. To whom I had accompany me as my challenger today?” He swallows numbly, attempting to maintain a neutral smile.

An anxious inner turmoil bubbles up inside him as he struggles to suppress his distressed inner composure, waiting for the princess’ reply.

Brushing off his anxiety with a small giggle and a graceful curtsy, she answers in a regal tone fit for her title.

“Good evening to you too Sir Redford. It is my pleasure to meet you,” she replies warmly.

“I have to say, where did you develop such impeccable sword-ship skills…ahem… as a lady?”

She looks over his shoulders and with a smirk, and leans close to his ear.

“It’s a secret.” She whispers, tickling his face with her breath.

A rustling from the fabric of her skirt, and the soft clicking of heels sound Darling’s absence from Chase’s side, leaving the boy’s blush as dark as the front of his hair, and his mouth widely agape.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, folks!
> 
> Just a cautious and paranoid noob testing the waters.
> 
> I am an avid fanfiction reader and for the most part, I write for my own personal happiness. BUT the number of Chase x Darling fics out there is positively atrocious if have to say, and so I have put it upon myself to finally contribute something of my own, my first public fic everrr! 
> 
> There are just not many Chasling fanfics out there in my opinion, that are JUST RIGHT.
> 
> Hoping to post more content in the future to encourage my writing habits, so please stay tuned!
> 
> Chapter 2 will be up lickety-split! 
> 
> With Love,  
> Miss Goldilocks


End file.
